fanfickeuse en détresse
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: une fanfickeuse dans le monde de nos héros avec un ordinateur "magique" qui reproduit tout ce qu'on y écrit dans la réalitée... Pauvre petits bonhommes...


Bon et bien voilà, c'est un 'ti one-shot. Toujours yaoi bien sur... BOn l'idée mes venu quand je marchais sous la neig et j'ai de suite pensé que si Goku était là il me demanderait si la neige ce mange... Oui bon je suis folle...

En fait je tente un genre, a vous de me dir si ça va ou pas. Si sa va alor jen mettrais d'autre, vu que j'ai écris un autre début de one-shot dans le même style... C'est légérement une suite... Enfin trés légérement... Mais pour le moment je m'égare

Bon et bien sur ces sages paroles je vous laisse lire...

Eteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu désolé pour la présentation mais y semblerait qu'il ne veuille plus mettre de tiret quand quelqu'un va parler... mais ça reste compréhensible... Je pense :

* * *

**Y neige...**

Goku courait dans le jardin désert qui s'étendait derrière l'auberge dans laquelle ils logeaient. Il gravit sur le sommet d'une colline et regarda le village qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Les toits recouverts de neige étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une vraie carte postale. Il aurait pu rester là des heures simplement pour pouvoir admirer ce paysage fantastique.

Des bruits de pas le fit se retourner. Il vit un rouquin s'approcher de lui en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre là, lui ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille deux secondes ?

Son ami se retrouva rapidement à ses côtés. Le nouveau venu enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le village à son tour, sans un mot. Pour une fois qu'ils restaient tous les deux seuls sans se taper dessus...

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, dans une des chambres de l'auberge où les quatres jeunes hommes avaient élu domicile._

La porte claqua. Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il attrapa une des chaises et s'installa à côté de la jeune fille qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce.

Cette jeune fille, une jeune auteur de fanfiction qui avait atterri là par le plus grand des hasard, se tourna vers son nouvel ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun lui rendit son sourire et reporta toute son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il lut les première phrases qui s'y trouvaient et se mit à rire gentiment.

Tu nous écris une petite histoire ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'auteur qui se mit à rougir.

Euuuuuuuuuuh... Oui, une toute petite.

Le jeune homme se leva et alla voir ce qui se passait dans le jardin de l'auberge. Il y vit ses deux amis en train de regarder le village qui se trouvait face à eux.

Et ce que tu écris arrive vraiment dans la cour de l'auberge ?

Oui...

Tu serais pas un peu magicienne ?

Le brun s'approcha de son amie. Il se stoppa derrière sa chaise et passa ses bras autour de son cou. La jeune auteur de fanfiction se mit à rougir de plus belle.

Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu... Enfin je veux dire, tu leur fais faire des trucs sans leur demander leur autorisation en gros.

Mais ça m'amuse. J't'en pris Hakkaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii leur dit pas c'que je fais dans cette chambre...

Avec un couple Goku/Gojyo en plus ?

Bah oui... J'avais envie...

Hakkai la lâcha et se mit à rire en tapant du poing sur la table. La jeune fille croisa les bras et le regarda vexé.

Vraiment là tu fais fort ma vieille. Gojyo... Et Goku... Ca ne marchera jamais !

Le jeune fille se mit à bouder devant l'écran de son ordinateur.

C'est ma fiqueuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Je fais ce que je veux ! Tiens si je veux je peux faire venir Sanzo et lui faire faire la danse du ventre dans une jolie petite tenue blanche légèrement transparente...

Euuuuuuuuuuuh... C'est vraiment une proposition trés aléchante, mais... C'est que je tiens à ma vie vois-tu ?

Lâche... répliqua la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers l'écran lumineux devant elle et recommença à taper son histoire.

* * *

Goku se tourna vers son ami, un de ces charmants sourire aux lèvres. Gojyo le regarda, une lueur gourmande dans le regard. 

Dis Gojyo ?...

Oui ?

Le rouquin s'avança vers son cadet, près à lui sauter dessus dès que ce dernier lui en donnerait l'autorisation. Une simple phrase de sa part et c'était bon.

Tu crois que ça se mange la neige ?

Gojyo, totalement déstabilisé par la question de son ami, se retrouva à terre après avoir perdu l'équilibre. Le plus jeune des deux garçons se mit à rire du manque de stabilité de son aîné.

Comme pour se venger, le rouquin attrapa une poignée de neige et la jeta sur le jeune homme qui se mit à rire.

La neige était froide. Elle coula le long de ses joues avant de s'insinuer dans son écharpe et de lui mordre la peau.

Une bataille de neige qui restera longtemps gravée dans la mémoire des deux combattants s'engagea. Après une bonne demi-heure de combat acharné, les deux concurrents se retrouvèrent allongés côte à côte dans la neige. Gojyo se tourna vers le jeune homme.

Goku avait les joues rougiespar lefroid. Il avait le souffle court après ce combat acharné et un sourire angélique sur le visage. Le dragueur de service roula sur lui-même. Il se retrouva au dessus du jeune qui, loin d'être surpris de sa conduite, sourit de plus belle. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le moine entra en furie dans la chambre. Il attrapa la jeune fille par le col et la rejeta sur le lit. Hakkai leva les mains en lui faisant signe de se calmer, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un splendide doigt d'honneur de la part du bonze énervé. 

Sanzo s'installa à la place de la jeune fille et lit rapidement les quelques lignes qui s'y trouvaient !

JE LE SAVAIS ! cria le moine sans faire attention à ce qu'allait bien pouvoir penser les voisins. MON GOJYO AVEC CE... CE SINGE !

Sanzo sortit son flingue de sa robe et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se recroquevilla sur son lit.

Ton Gojyo ? se renseigna Hakkai en haussant les sourcils.

Ah tu le reconnais enfin ! T'es jaloux ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille en se relevant avec difficulté, défiant le moine de la tuer, après tout elle était la seule capable d'écrire correctement dans cette chambre...

Mais... Mais... Mais non ! D'habitude dans tes fics c'est toujours avec moi que tu le mets... Pourquoi là tu veux mettre mon.. Mettre Gojyo avec le saru ? se lamenta le moine.

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'ordinateur. Hakkai l'attrapa par la taille et la fit s'installer sur ses genoux.L'auteur vira au rouge, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, passa un de ses bras autour du cou du brun, soi-disant pour ne pas tomber. Bah oui, il faut bien se trouver une excuse pour pouvoir le toucher ainsi.

Tu vas arrêter cette histoire tout de suite ! Et me rendre mon...

Le moine reporta son regard sur le sol en se mettant à rougir violemment. Il rangea son arme et sortit de la pièce en courant.

Je vais régler ça moi-même, furent les dernières paroles que les deux amis entendirent sortir de la bouche du moine.

La jeune fille reporta toute son attention sur son début d'histoire si prometteur.

Pfff... Il m'énerve ce moine... Il va fiche en l'air mon histoire...

Hakkai passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui sursauta.

Fait ce qu'il veut et rend lui son Gojyo... S'il le veut c'est son problème.

Mais...

Le brun posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille qui se sentit fondre. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

T'aimes ? demanda le jeune homme. Tu veux que je continue ?

C'est du chantage ?

Oui, répondit le brun en recommençant son petit manège.

La jeune fille émit un gémissement pour toute réponse et se remit à taper sur son clavier.

* * *

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre... 

C'est ce moment précis que choisit le plus beau moine que la Terre aie porté pour débarquer dans le jardin. En sentant la présence de son maître, Goku se redressa d'un bond, renversant Gojyo au passage. Il sauta sur le nouveau venu en souriant, comme si tout était on ne peut plus normal. Bien sûr, ça lui arrivait tous les jours de se retrouver allongé sous Gojyo...

Rentre à l'auberge Goku, tu vas prendre froid à jouer dehors avec cet imbécile.

Gojyo le regard en se relevant. Sanzo s'était vraiment montré gentil ? Envers le singe ? Il enleva la neige qui recouvrait son pull et regarda son jeune ami courir vers l'auberge.

Et bien Sanzo, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici?

Les joues du moine virèrent au rouge. Cette légère coloration était sans aucun doute dû à la température qui était loin en dessous de zéro. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa le rouquin.

Rien... J'ai été stupide.

* * *

Hakkai passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle se dégagea en riant. 

Hakkai... Je ferais mieux de finir cette histoire avant...

Le brun grogna de mécontentement mais la lâcha tout de même. Il regarda l'écran et sourit.

Pauvre Goku... Il se retrouve encore tout seul... Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour lui.

Comme ?

Attends !

Hakkai piqua le clavier des mains de la fille qui se tenait toujours sur ses genoux et tapa rapidement quelques mots.

Un cri hystérique retentit dans toute l'auberge, faisant vibrer les murs qui devaient être peu solide...

OUAIS DE LA BOUFFE !

La jeune fille se mit à sourire. Bon, le problème Goku venait d'être réglé par une montagne de bouffe. Ce type était pire qu'une fille en déprime...

Allez fini. Et après on ferme cette porte. Que ta faim leurs plaise ou pas je te jure qu'il ne pourront pas nous déranger.

La jeune fille gloussa de plus belle avant de se remettre à écrire son histoire. Plus vite elle la finirait et plus vite Hakkai mettrait son plan a exécution...

* * *

Gojyo attrapa une poignée de neige et la jeta au visage du moine. Il avait été interrompu avant de pouvoir finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec le singe, mais avec un peu de chance le moine allait lui tomber dans les bras. Sanzo à la place de Goku... Pourquoi pas... Oui. C'était même beaucoup mieux. 

Le moine essuya son visage qui était devenu cramoisi, une veine battant désormais la mesure sur son front.

Bravant le danger, Gojyo s'approcha du moine. Il n'avait sans doute pas conscience du danger de mort qui planait sur lui... Chaque pas qu'il faisait le rapprochait un peu plus d'une mort certaine.

Etait-ce la surprise ou une certaine envie que les choses avancent qui fit que Sanzo ne sortit pas son arme ? Personne ne le saura jamais.

A chaque pas que Gojyo faisait en avant, Sanzo en faisait un en arrière. Il finit par trébucher sur une pierre et se retrouva allongé dans la neige.

Le rouquin eût un moment d'hésitation avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le blond la saisit et se retrouva d'un seul coup dans les bras du rouquin qui le tenait serré contre lui. Il releva la tête. Se furent autour de ses lèvres de se retrouver face à celle du beau roux.

Un problème Sanzo ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son moine de répondre. Gojyo s'empara de ses lèvres, les faisant définitivement prisonnières des siennes. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa si fine taille et le sera contre lui, sans doute dans le but de le réchauffer. C'est du moins l'excuse qu'il lui donnera s'il venait à le repousser.

Sanzo resta quelques secondes totalement interdit avant de répondre à ce baiser. Il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres scellées aux siennes, quémandant une entrée qui lui fut aussitôt accordé. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller dans les bras de son beau, remerciant silencieusement la jeune fille qui se trouvait toujours dans la chambre.

* * *

La porte de la dite chambre se ferma pendant que l'écran de l'ordinateur s'éteignait.

* * *

_review please ? même si c'est pour me dire de ne plus jamais écrire ce genre de bêtises..._


End file.
